


【97】深渊

by erosion_Diffuse



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Forbidden, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosion_Diffuse/pseuds/erosion_Diffuse
Summary: 推翻暴君的新王与旧王在监狱里的二三事
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 8





	【97】深渊

**Author's Note:**

> 是基于迷雾的《太阳》在二次创作  
> 含有一定的语言羞辱、BDSM、甚至一定的擦边NTR，请注意规避

“陆，我的弟弟，你真的能够逃离吗？”

天坐在那张破烂的铁床上，上面仅铺着一层可以忽略不计的棉絮单，这个房间阴冷潮湿，是个多呆一会便会使人彻底疯掉的地方。但天并没有对此表示任何不满，他只是微笑着看着那个站在铁锈围栏之外的红发男人。

如果不是为了看他，这个男人根本不会到这个与他存在根本严重不符的地方。

即使是太阳，到了这个阴冷潮湿的地方也会被同化，那些冰冷的水滴会一点一点浇灭太阳的光辉。

“我已经逃离了，天哥。现在被锁住的人是你，不是我。”陆冰冷的说道。

他很少会用这种语气说话，即使是被天锁在床上，只能发出不受控制的放荡声，即使事后那双眼睛爆发出的光芒怨恨得想要当场杀死他，发出的声音也依然甜腻，腻得像是一颗融化的糖。但天却享受这种感觉。

“不，你没有，你仍旧爱我。哪怕你怨恨的想要拿刀将我千刀万剐，你依旧不舍得杀死我。”天低垂着头，用着一如既往温柔的嗓音：“你以为你逃出去了，实际上你没有，未来的日子你依旧会怀念我们过去的日子。”

“不，我不会。会活在过去的只有你，天哥。”

“除了我，不会再有人满足你了，陆。”

“……闭嘴……”

“你的身体，你所有的一切都会驱使着你再来渴求我。”

“闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴！”陆猛地抓上那黑铁的栅栏，低声嘶吼着。是的，他怨恨现在身体，那个被天一寸一寸打造过后的他。就像即使是现在，这个人已经是他的仇人了，可他还是无法控制的深爱他。

怨恨他那样对自己，却也同样沉溺在这个甜腻的爱欲之中无法自拔。

“或许你说得对，天哥。我杀不死你，因为我不想活在亲手杀死你的痛苦之中。”陆松开铁栏，重新露出天熟悉的微笑：“所以我会活着遗忘你，让你呆在这里，一点一点加深对我渴求不得的欲望。”

这次，换我来折磨你了，天哥。

——陆明白，那是深入骨髓无法遗忘的欲望。

不管用什么方法，都无法抵上他那无法逐渐扩大的裂缝，只会让他的身体更加回想起过去的日子，陷入更深层的混沌之中。

陆已经算不清这是第几次遣散了前来侍应的男仆，忍受不住的将床上的枕头丢了出去，狠狠的砸在门上。

每当做完前戏要进入到下一个阶段的时候，眼前人的脸便会不受控制的替换成另一个的脸，然后被那声与记忆中不同的称呼唤醒。

不是那个人的脸，不是那个人的手，所有的一切都不是那个人，变得如此恶心。

就如同蚂蚁爬过他的皮肤，进入他的脊柱。

那个男人对他下了蛊，这个蛊是他心甘情愿吞下的，即使反噬的后果远超乎他的想象。

天数不清这是他呆在囚笼里的第几天了。他望着窗外的日月爬上又降下。而有时候甚至睡前迎来夜晚，醒来也依旧是夜晚，高悬在天空的月亮不知道是什么时候的。陆的确那天过后再也没有来见他。可天明白，离他再一次见到陆的日子不会太遥远了。

不会太远了。

终于那天，听到远处的一声退下，天就知道重新见到陆的这一刻到了。

“陆。”

那颗太阳，那道光芒终于一步一步的重新走到他的身边。

“天哥。好久不见，你在这过得开心吗？”陆解开三重铁索，踏着缓慢的步伐走到那个深渊处。

“陆，你呢？”天抿嘴一笑：“难道你特地来就为了看我过得开不开心的吗？”

“是，我就是来看你过得开不开心的。在这冰冷的囚笼过得开心吗？天哥？”陆俯视着那张许久未见的面容，是的现在的他已经和过去的他不一样了，现在站在上面的人是他。

“陆来见我，难道是因为外面已经没有人能够满足你了吗？”天伸出手，却没有触碰到那张脸：“已经没有人可以满足陆这幅淫荡的身子了吗？”

理智的线在这一刻崩断，陆猛地拽过天的衣领，发狠似的吻上天的唇。比起亲吻倒不如说是野兽的啃咬。离去的末尾，陆更是直接咬破天的下唇，血腥的味道弥漫在两个人的唇齿间。

重新站直的陆抬手一抹双唇，鲜血也沾染到他的唇上，现在更是染上了他的手指：“天哥，别搞错了，现在被锁住的人是你，不是我。”

“那，已经得到一切的国王陛下来到阶下囚的牢笼里是为了什么呢？”天没有抬手擦去顺着唇角流下的血迹，而是继续直勾勾的看着陆：“只得到一个吻就满足了吗？”

陆走上前，单膝跪在床板，勾搂住天的脖子，伸出的舌头轻轻舔去天脸上的血迹：“命令你，满足我。”

天一歪头，直接吻上陆的唇，伸手搂住陆的腰更靠近自己。

“遵命。”

太久没有得到满足的身体，仅仅只是一个缠绵的深吻都能将陆推向顶峰，迫不及待的索求更多。天也发现了身前的人比以往都更加的敏感。

“多久没有做过了？陆。”

天掀开陆的上衣，轻松的找到胸前的一点揉捏了起来。陆趴伏在天的肩头微微喘息着，高攀的快感让陆的身体忍不住打了个激灵，可这样他说出的话却依旧倔强：“每天，……一直，一直都在做……”

“是吗？可是陆的身体却告诉我不是这么一回事呢。”天啃咬着陆的耳垂，只是轻微的用力，便能在这柔软的肌肤上留下齿痕：“从陆离开的那一天起？能忍受这么久的时间，陆真是了不起呢。”

“闭嘴，我只让你满足我。”

陆有些恼羞成怒的推开天，却反手被天抓住了手腕。

“如果让臣民知道他们的新王实际上是一个这么淫荡的人该怎么办呢？他们的新王，他们的太阳，实际上是一个淫荡到，仅仅是触摸后面都会出水的骚货。”天伸手探进陆的裤中，轻松的找到那个小穴和一些不该存在的东西，天心里划过一丝兴奋，笑看着被发现秘密而染红的脸蛋：“陆刚刚塞着这东西一路过来的吗？”

“唔。”陆羞红着脸，埋在天的脖颈间，紧咬着下唇，不让自己发出羞愧的声音。

“来见我，后面还塞着这东西？陆还真是个坏孩子呢。”

有了液体，顺着胶棒天的手指很轻松的就进入到陆的后穴，温润的小穴比以往更加紧致，还能感受到身前的人挺直了身体，双腿微微张得更开，只为了让手指进入的更深。察觉到陆的动作，天恶意的按压着内壁，撑起的感觉终于还是让陆忍不住泄了声音：“陆，就这么迫不及待吗？”

这样的行动实在是不方便，天解开陆的腰带，裤子直接滑落到膝盖。天缓缓抽动着那根胶棒，凑到陆的耳边轻声说道：“这是陆自己塞进去的吗？陆自己张开双腿把胶棒塞到里面的吗？躺在床上，张开腿，一点，一点的把胶棒塞到里面，碰到最深处。来的时候也是夹着这东西和侍卫说话的吗？”

“那些侍卫知道他们的王，后穴里夹着这么粗的一根胶棒在和他们说话吗？那些你的侍女，知道他们的王每晚都会在寝室那张大床上自淫，发出糟糕的声音吗？”

这不是陆第一次听天说这么露骨的话，可这一次的羞耻感却比以往来的更加强烈，他小小的挣扎起来，抗议：“不，不要，说了。”

“那陆就再来一次吧。这次陆自己把胶棒取出来。”天停下手，真的再没有任何动作，就这么看着陆：“陆可以自己塞进去，也可以自己拿出来吧。”

陆愤恨的看着天，不肯动。天一笑，抓住陆的手伸向后穴，不管陆的叫唤，控制着陆的手，捏着胶棒的一端缓缓的抽了出来：“你看，这不是做到了吗？”

“天！”虽然是被天抓着手，但是在天面前用自己的手取出胶棒的事情，让陆的身体忍不住颤抖，又仿佛回到了过去的时候。

胶棒被取出的后穴让陆感觉更加空虚，但陆就不想这么轻易的求饶。他不是来认输的。

天取出了胶棒却迟迟不肯插入，揉捏着陆的后穴，就像恶作剧一样在穴口附近打转着：“陆的后面，在流水。”

“唔，天哥，……”快进来。

陆紧咬着下唇才没有说出后面那句话。这次天的目标转向了前面，他用原本揉捏着后穴，沾满淫液的手握住了那挺立的柱身，在头部打转着，沾满的淫水和原本泄出的精液混成一摊：“陆想射吗？”

“不想，天你的技术什么时候变得这么差了？”尽管阴茎已经涨得难受，可陆却不想就这么如天所愿，露出嘲讽的笑容。

“是吗？”天一垂帘，在陆震惊的目光之下，口住了陆的阴茎。

“等，等等！天哥！”

“嗯，啊……啊，不行了，天，天哥……要射，真的要射了。”

天很少这么为陆‘服务’，有些陌生的快感直冲陆的脑门，双手紧紧抓住天的脑袋，手指扣进那柔软的发丝里，将那头原本就已经许久没有好好打理的长发弄的更加凌乱。感觉到阴茎在口中胀大，天也没有松口，热流就这么喷洒在天的口中。

高潮过后的陆脑子还一片空白，猝不及防的迎上天的亲吻，似乎还有什么粘稠的东西，带着一点点腥味。几秒过后陆才猛地反应过来那是什么东西，可天却扣住他的脑袋不让他逃离。

疯狂的深吻，直到陆几乎窒息才停止。

两人的唇齿分离，透明的，乳白色的丝线还相连在两人的唇瓣之上，最后低落在两个人的大腿和衣裳上。天抬手擦去陆唇角的液体：“陆的忍耐力还是一如既往呢。”

而陆的脑袋一片混沌，只剩下他喝下了自己的精液，不是天的，是他自己的精液这个唯一的想法。

可仅仅是这样还不能满足陆，他后面依旧是空虚的，好想要，想要什么东西来填满。

“陆应该也忍耐到极限了吧？”天伸手探向陆的后面，拇指按在穴口处，甚至能清楚感受到穴肉的躁动，好像要吞噬着所有一切靠近的东西：“求我，我就给你。”

天的话让陆换回了一丝理智，原本要诉说出口的求饶声，立马咽了回去，怒瞪着天：“天，你别太过分了！如果这样的话，我去找别人。”

陆说着正欲起身，可只是刚转身，就被天搂着腰一把拉了回来，没有一点缓冲的直接进入到最深处，超乎以往的充实说感让陆下意识叫了出声。天捂住陆的嘴巴，低哑着声音：“陆就打算用着这副身体去找谁？门外的守卫吗？那些人能满足你吗？”

“嗯，不，不关，你的事。”

陆紧紧抓着身下天的大腿，感受着天在自己体内缓慢而动的感觉，心里却是不真实的感觉。

他又一次和天做了，还是在这黑暗的囚笼里，深呼吸，仿佛还能闻到空气中阴冷的潮湿味。天伤害了他，他将天关押在了囚笼里，锁在了里面，他逃离他，反抗天，可再一次接受天引诱的人也是他。

他厌恶把自己调教成这样的天，更厌恶只能寻求他的自己。

“陆。”

“嗯，哈，陆，陆，陆。”

“我知道你会回到我的身边。”

天的声音就在耳边，背对着天，陆看不到天的表情，他的眼前一片黑暗，而恶魔就在他的耳边低咛，他顺着恶魔的诱惑一步一步走进他曾拼命逃离的地狱。

“嗯，天，啊，天哥，天哥……我想，嗯，……啊……”

“陆想什么？”天撩开陆的衬衫，从底下探入，一点一点的揉捏胸前的两点，受到刺激的乳头很快不受控制的立起。

陆叫着，抓住天的手，弯下腰想要逃离这股强烈的快感：“刺激，好刺激……天哥，好刺激……我不行了……”

“不行哦，陆。”意识到陆又即将到达巅峰，天一把按住铃口，不然陆高潮：“陆才刚射过不是吗？”

“难受，嗯，我，陆难受……”陆颤抖着想拉开天的手，天却直接扣住了陆的手压在身后，凑到陆的耳边低声：“要是陆射出来就给陆上环。”

听到这，陆的身体几乎是瞬间一僵，他明白现在的天不能再控制他了，可是他的身体却遗忘不了那种感觉。

“呵。”陆冷笑一声，拉扯着天的手，释放了出来：“你以为这还是从前吗？天？”

天没有说话，只是他掐着陆的脖子，阴冷的说道：“那陆要把守卫都叫来吗？叫那些守卫来看看他们的新王脱下衣服对他们怨恨的暴君，阶下囚脱下衣服的样子，听听这发情的声音？”

“他们以为他们伟大的贤君贞洁高廉，实质上还不是乖乖跪在地上帮人口的淫荡婊子。”

“你！”

碰！

肉体撞上冰冷铁栏，发出沉闷的撞击声，带来摩擦的生疼。天压着陆的后背，没有支点的依靠只能让陆紧紧的抓住眼前的铁栏。

也许是终于太大的动静终于迎来外面守卫的注意：“殿下怎么回事！”

听到守卫的声音陆心脏几乎是漏了一拍，大吼道：“不要进来！”

“可是，殿下！”声音似乎越来越近，可身后的天却在这时候动了一起来，陆咬着牙，努力不泄出淫荡的声音：“我，命令，嗯，呼，命令你们不许进来！”

“陆，你应该这么说，要是胆敢进来，就株他们九族，斩断他们的手脚，挖下他们的眼睛，剪断他们的舌头。这样他们才没胆子进来。”天捏起陆的下巴，眼神望向外边，低沉的说着。手指划过那漂亮的，节骨分明的脊柱，好像一伸手就可以把骨节拆下来。

他背叛了他，他应该杀死他，就像他以前处理那些叛徒一样。一点一点刮下他的肉，叫他生不如死。

这次他应该真的斩下他的腿，叫他哪里也去不了。斩断走兽的足，斩断飞禽的翼，这样再凶猛的野兽都构不成任何威胁，只能乖乖的待在他的身边。

亦或者吞下他……

“我，才，才不是，你这个暴君！”

陆低吼的声音将天的思绪拉了回来，天轻笑两声，将刚刚瞬间荒唐的想法压了下去。

侍卫的声音听上去似乎还有些犹豫：“殿下真的不用帮忙吗？”

“不需要，离远点！没有我的命令不许进来！”陆烦躁的大吼着，他忍耐着声音不让外面的侍卫发现，可天却在他的身后顶弄的一下比一下深。

随着一声遵命，听着侍卫的远去的脚步声，天左手覆盖上陆抓紧铁栏的左手，另一只手去解开陆衬衫的扣子：“陆还真是一个温柔的贤君，对侍卫连滚都不愿说呢。”

“你，嗯，你以为，哈，啊哈，我会像你一样？”

“对，陆是贤君，把人民怨恨的暴君拽下，把人民从水深火热之中解救出来的英雄。”天抓住陆的手向后一拽，迫使松开抓住铁栏的手，突然失去支撑的陆只好顺着天的动作站起，将全部的重力压倒在天的身上：“那现在在这里的人是谁呢？是贤君陛下，英雄，还是谁呢？”

“唔，唔，啊……嗯……”

天所有的话都在告诉陆他到底有多么下贱，一个因为得不到满足而乖乖主动带上镣铐来到他身边，放荡的骚货。

他知道自己必须要逃离，可身体却沉溺在一片温柔乡之中。

只要一刻，就一刻……

陆哭噎着，眼泪顺着微张的口，不受控制流下的口水融为一体。没有得到回应的天也没有多强求，他拉下陆的衬衫，叠起陆的双臂，转了几圈，最后用袖口打了个结。

天一手重新压下陆的身体，在陆尖叫着以为自己要倒在地上之时，另一只手抓住陆的双臂，拉住陆摇摇欲坠的身体：“陆，这样的陆是不是就像一匹小马驹？不对，马儿可不是这么叫的啊，陆。”

“天，你这家伙！”

如同牲口一样的体位，让陆一下去回想起以前他曾看过天骑马时的场景。天也是这样，骑在一匹棕红的烈马上，拽着缰绳在马场飞驰。陆登基后，也曾去试着骑那匹红马，可那匹红马性烈根本不听他的指挥。可天却能骑着它自由的奔跑。

而现在天骑着的是他。

他是那匹无法被驯服的烈马。

意识到身下的人在抗拒，天双目一眯，抬手便在陆的臀上落下一掌，红痕立即清晰的显露在高翘的臀峰上。

“啊！”

“不要乱动，陆。”

天没有犹豫的再次落上几掌，很快那两瓣臀肉立刻殷红的如红桃一般。

陆颤抖着身体，只是因为被羞辱的痛苦。紧咬着下唇，不让自己再发出什么丢人的声音。

“你这个，浑蛋！”

“陆还有力气骂人，果然还是我对陆太温柔了吗？”

“腰，嗯，啊，啊！要，要去了，嗯，啊，不行腰要不行，不行了，好累……天哥……”

羞耻的刺激感，从臀部传递火辣的疼痛和满足，很快使陆高潮的射到铁栏上，白浊的精液顺着黑色的铁栏滴落。天紧皱着眉头，掐住陆的腰肌，将精液射在了里面。等结束后陆腰仿佛要被折断一般，双腿忍不住打颤。天也明白这样的体位对腰的附和实在不好，拽着陆的手转了个方向：“走到床上去。”

陆看了看不过几步远的铁床，深呼吸，努力抬着打颤的腿向前走去。每当陆先前走一步，天便更用力的向前顶弄去，搞得陆觉得这几步下来时间仿佛几个世纪那么久。

天抽出阴茎，躺在了床上：“陆自己过来坐下吧。”

陆羞愧着，却还是乖乖的跪坐在床上，进入了几次都失败了，最后还是天扶好阴茎，这才让陆顺利的一点一点的吞下。天就这么看着陆吞下自己的阴茎，原本顺着陆身体留下的淫液，又全都被堵了回去。

“呜……好涨……”

“只是这样就涨了吗？陆曾经不是能喝下一瓶红酒，肚子鼓得像那些怀孕的夫人一样吗？”天揉捏着陆的腹肌，手指在肚脐眼打转。

“那，那是……！”

天的手指猛地插进陆的口中：“不许咬。”

手指就像阴茎一样在陆的口中抽动着，陆紧闭着眼睛，任由天玩弄着自己的口腔，顶到最深处，而天感受着舌头包裹自己手指柔软的感觉。

天一歪头，看到了那个被遗忘在一旁的东西，迅速的拿起，将手指抽出插入到陆的口腔。

是那个胶棒。

“下面，陆自己动。”

天抬起身，贝齿咬住陆胸前的乳头，向外拉扯着，手握着胶棒在陆的口中抽送着，而下身则是陆仅依靠腰进行小幅度的抽动。

太疯狂了。

陆的脑袋近乎一片晕眩。所有的敏感点都在遭到攻击，铺天盖地的都是这个人的气息。

天放过了陆的乳头，看着从乳首冒出的液体，轻笑着，手掌覆上用力的揉捏起来，力道之大就像要拼命的从里面挤出什么似的。

“陆这是要产奶了吗？”舌尖划过乳头，舔舐去流溺出的液体。如同电流划过的感觉，让陆忍不住打了一个激灵：“陆也可以像女人一样产奶，那陆也可以怀孕吗？”

陆吐出胶棒，口水顺着胶棒滴落。微微喘着粗气，从恍神中逐渐清醒，耻笑的看着眼前的疯子：“你在想什么呢？就算会怀，也不会怀上你的孩子。”

“那陆想怀上谁的孩子？就那些连满足你都无法做到的人？”天掐着陆的腰肌，发狠似的向上顶弄着不知道草弄多久的小穴，到了这时候，原本从穴口流出淫液都已经被磨成乳白。

天把陆的臀部掰得更开只为了能草弄到更深的地方，每一下都不留任何余力的，草到最深处，就好像铁了心真的要陆怀孕一般。

陆被这快感再一次弄得失神，只能放声大叫着，双眼被水汽朦胧的看不清眼前的场景，隐约的只能看清那双发狠的眼瞳，失控的脸。他知道他疯了，也知道身下的人疯了。

他们都是野兽，只有拼了命的渴求才能找到剩下的自己。

陆射了一次又一次，直到再也射不出为止。天的身上，他的身上都沾满了他射出的精液。他的体内也都堆积着天射出的精液，膨胀着在小腹形成微小的幅度，就好像真的怀孕了一般。

天也失去理智了，红着眼，伸手挤压着那凸出的小腹。堆压的快感直接让陆彻底的迷失在剧烈的快感之中，咿咿呀呀的叫着，眼前的光闪了白又变成黑，最后恐惧的依靠在天的身上，抓住浮船，头抵在天的肩处，随着天的动作颠簸着，实在受不住了，便一口牙狠狠的咬在赤裸的肩膀上。鲜血混杂着空气中淫荡的腥黏味，刺激着陆的感官。

走错了，走错了。陆后悔了。

他不应该来到这，他觉得天真的想杀了他，用这股欲望真的杀了他。

把他杀死在这，失去自我，变得只会渴求他的疯子！

天拉过陆的脑袋，吻住那哭喊不已的唇，这时候的陆哪还记得之前那股发狠的劲，他吻得比天还要疯狂，舌头回应着挑逗着另一方，就为了想让身下的快感来得慢一点。

“慢点，嗯，啊，啊，嗯，慢点，啊……”

天起身想要换个体位，陆却只想着逃跑。可他的身体只刚是逃出去，连床都没有踏下便连拽着脚裸拉了回来。

陆跪在床上，只能屁股高高的撅起，天从后面再一次进入到他的深处。陆哭得喊得声音都哑了，只能拼命的摇头，他是真的快觉得自己被天艹死了，后穴都仿佛失去了感觉，他已经什么都不剩下了：“唔……不要了……我真的不要了……天……天哥……会死，我真的会死……停下……”

“陆怎么会死呢，这连以前的十分之一都不到吧。”恶魔低声诉说着，耳边只剩下肉体相交的打击声和天粗重的喘息声。他好像和身后的人彻底融为了一体。

要不就这样死在这里？

仅仅是一瞬间闪过的疯狂的想法，便被压了下去，抢回了一丝理智。即使他现在的身体已经全权都在对方的掌控之中也不应该彻底的放开拽紧的枷锁，任由对方勒死自己。

“告诉我，陆现在是什么？”

“什么样的人才能像陆一样，屁眼里都是精液，射的整张床到处都是，被艹得像小孩子一样不停的哭，流着口水？”

陆忍耐着不回答，天就越顶弄得厉害，一下一下重新拍打着那有些红肿的屁股。

“啊啊啊，不，不要打了！是骚货！”

得到答案的天心满意足的停下手，俯到陆的耳边说道：“对，陆就是骚货，淫荡的永远不知道满足的婊子。”

听到身下人哭泣的声音，天挺直身子，盯着眼前这个不停颤抖的身体。这哭泣扰得他心烦意乱。发绳早就在中途掉落，红色的长发披盖在陆赤裸的身上，形成好看的景色。

他伸出手，想要掐紧那瘦弱的脖颈。他曾经扭断过许多人的脖子，包括那些想要窥视陆，不安分寸的家伙。

他想起他第一次被陆看到他杀人的时候，陆的眼神里透露着惊恐，他可能甚至不知道自己露出了什么表情。那时候的天就在想，陆一定在害怕，他一定会离开自己。

但是最后那个小小身影在那个夜晚依旧来到他的床边，从身后搂抱住了他，牵住他的手。

“陆……陆。”

为什么要背叛我？

如果你乖乖的呆在那，我们就能好好的过活下去，你要什么我就给你什么。

只要你不逃，就不会像现在这样，让我怀着这样复杂的心情面对你。

天反手翻过陆的身子，侧倒在床上，俯身吻住那个令他烦躁的源头，相扣住陆的手掌。

“不要了，我真的不要了，不要了……”

陆哭得一塌糊涂，终于逃脱出天亲吻的陆只想逃，逃的远远的。可陆没想到天真的停下了，解开束缚住陆手腕的衬衫。陆被天的顺从吓了一跳，可陆没想到天接下来的行动。

天将胶棒塞到陆的手中，上面还满是陆的口水和先前沾上的精液。还没等陆疑惑的问出做什么，天就开口了：“这样吧，陆来自己握着胶棒来自慰好不好？这样我就放过陆。”

“自慰？！”

可是天还在他的体内！

“对就这样，自慰。”天拉着陆的手握紧胶棒从后方，一点一点挤进原本就已经被天撑满的穴口。

“不！不要！我不要了！啊，啊啊啊，这，这是什么？……天哥，我不要了，啊，好可怕……”

陆崩溃的尖叫着。肉穴里已经被撑满了，不可能再塞下了，就算是一根手指。可现在，天在往他的里面又塞了一根胶棒。

强烈的快感，让陆觉得自己仿佛被人掐住了喉咙，像一条溺死的鱼，挣扎着寻找着氧气。

“没事的，陆，陆会爱上这种快感的。”天吻去陆的眼泪，捏起陆的下巴：“来，就这样，动起来，像陆以前自慰的那样。”

天握着陆的手，带动着胶棒缓缓抽动着。陆拼命地摇着头，大喊着：“不要，不要动，好痛！”

肉穴几乎是被撑到最大的程度，变得更加敏感，天哥还在他的身体里，可他却这样握着胶棒在自慰。而始作俑者，正死命盯着他的后穴，甚至掰开他的臀瓣想要看得更清晰。

肉穴几乎被撑到极限，一丝皱纹都不剩，原本被天堵在里面的精液正趁着被挤开的缝隙拼命的往外流出，顺着臀瓣流下，没有什么比这更淫乱的景象了。

“啊哈，陆还，真是个贪心的皇帝。”

精神和肉体的双重夹击下，陆高潮了。

可这一次，陆射出的不是精液。

“咿呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

生理不受控制的羞耻感一下撕碎了陆所有的伪装，不敢看天。可天却仿佛被刺激到一般，突然动了起来，在肉穴里疯狂的进出着，每一下都草动到最深处。

仿佛被两个肉棒同时草干着，比前面更加刺激。

“嗯，啊，不，不要动！嗯不要动了！停下啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

原本高潮的身体就这样被天带上持续的顶峰，世界仿佛都在这一瞬间崩塌，好像有无数的烟花在陆的脑袋里炸开，最后的尖叫声戛然而止，那位贤君因为无法承受的快感而晕了过去。

天也没有多做忍耐，在即将射出的最后把肉棒从穴口拔出射在了陆的脸上和身上。天伸手捏着陆的下巴，那该是一张怎样荒淫无度的脸蛋。

天牵起陆的手，落下轻柔的吻。拉扯着陆的长发摊在床上，如同流淌的血液，如同灼烧的火焰，疼到他的骨髓。

“陆，我的陆，你想让我呆在地狱，而我想把你一起拽下来。”

不，我会让你乖乖的走下来陪我。

天亲吻着陆的眉眼，耳垂，最终落在左胸口。抬头，天阴郁的盯着陆睡去的容颜，起伏的胸膛，抵在胸口的手拳起，手指仿佛要扣进肉躯之中。

这颗心脏是我的。

这个人是我的。

所有的一切都还是我的。

皇宫里有这么一个传言。

皇帝的卧室养了一只宠物，但没有人知道是什么宠物。因为自从皇帝带回那只宠物的时候，皇帝的卧室再也没有允许任何侍女侍从的靠近。

终于结束事务的皇帝遣散了随从，独自一人回到卧室。他打开了那扇门，房内的窗户都被厚重的窗帘遮盖着，而房间里最华丽的要属那张占地估计有六分之一的大床，床上除了床具，还有着一个赤身裸体的美人，四肢都带着镣铐困锁在床上，长度也就刚好够男人在床上自由的活动。

听到推门的声音，男人从床上坐起，眉眼都带着笑意：“陆，你回来了。”

“天哥。”陆轻轻关上大门，开始着手脱去那繁华的外衣，每向前踏出一步，就有一件衣裳落地。最后剩下那穿着淫乱无比内衣的肉躯。

“今天还是没有人发现吗。”天抬手，铁链相撞发出清脆的声音：“没有人知道他们眼前的贤君，居然将那个曾经为祸天下的暴君魔头关在了自己的卧室当禁脔，而他自己端庄的外表下穿着比红灯街妓女都要骚。”

“闭嘴天，如果你想再回到那个牢狱里的话。”陆扶着天的阴茎，进入早已分泌出淫液的后穴，发出满足的声音：“你也知道你现在的身份，只是个禁脔。”

“那陛下，这次的服务，你可别继续到一半就逃了。”

那是一个深渊，他们互相拉拽着，撕咬着，谁也不肯放过谁，直到坠入最深的底处。


End file.
